NYWD
by TheGreatClick
Summary: (No HP Characters, just the world) The story follows New York Wizarding Department worker Bryce Bryner as he deals with the happenings in New York and surrounding areas.


**Well hello! For those who are hoping I would continue the Beautiful Creatures fanfic, sorry. This is my newest project. It started from my Harry Potter class and I felt like putting it up to see how it goes. Enjoy! Oh and it isn't your conventional HP fanfic. No main characters, or any. My own characters and friends characters. If you see any errors by all means comment and I can fix it.**

Chapter 1

In New York City people from every walk of life can be found. It is the hub that most people from other countries came in from. Millions of people roam the streets whether they be tourists, or from the city itself. Thousands of these people have walked by what looks like a cramped old office building on 5th Ave paying it no more mind than the people who entered it. Had they given any attention to these people they would have noticed the people entering were in clothes that were a little different than their own. But, it was New York and weird clothing.

The building itself had no sign stating what it was or what went on inside. Although from time to time odd noises drifted out of the place causing people to glance at it for a second before shrugging and continuing on their way. On this day, they would have passed by people wearing thick woolen cloaks. The weather was growing colder and the clothes changed with it. The autumn sunlight, which offered little warmth, streamed through the blinds of one of the windows on the third floor lighting up the room slightly. A young man in his mid 20's was asleep with his head on the desk like he had done so many times when he had been in school.

"Get up lazy," a voice called out. The man waved his hand towards the voice and grumbled something rude. The voice scoffed. "If I could get out of here… You just got in. It's eight o'clock in the morning."

"Yes and I was out till long past midnight," the man at the desk mumbled.

"Well whose fault is that?" the voice asked.

"Stupid people who can't hold on to their 'pets,'" he replied. "I hope this place knows that there are other workers than me." He rearranged his arms on the desk and hid his head inside them.

"Well you are good at your job," the other reminded him.

"So will you shut up so I can get a nap in before the next crisis?" he begged.

"Too late… Sorry young friend." The man at the desk groaned and squeezed his arms tighter around him trying to block out any outside interference.

"Uh... Mr. Bryner sir?" A younger man who looked like he had just finished school had opened the door and stepped into the small office. The boy, he looked more like that, looked around. There was only one painting on the wall, and the old black haired man in it was looking at the boy and shaking at his head.

"Call me Bryce," the young man at the desk said without lifting his head. He waved the boy in. "Set the folder on the desk. I'll get to it eventually."

"Alright uh… Bryce. But Mr. Weaver said…" Bryce let out a small chuckle.

"Course he did. Tell Franky I will get to it. Maybe if he can stop sending me off to every runaway toad or owl I can get some energy to do the damned paperwork." The boy moved closer and set the folder he was carrying on the very edge of the desk.

"Yes sir," he turned to walk out.

"Wait." Bryce poked his head up just enough to see if the boy had listened. He had and was half out of the room but he turned to look back. "Don't call me sir." The boy nodded and left. "Hey Moor?" The man in the painting arched a dark eyebrow at the young man.

"Yes Bryce?"

"If I'm still asleep by noon will you wake me up?" Moor gripped the lapels of his revolutionary war era jacket and straightened them.

"Of course. Sleep well young one." Bryce nodded his thanks and put his head back down on the desk. He was facing a picture of a younger version of himself from his sixth year at the Academy. A small blonde about his age was wrapped around him and the two of them were smiling and very well dressed for the dance. Bryce sighed and reached out for the picture to bring it closer to him. They began to dance now, Bryce twirling his partner. He closed his eyes trying desperately to revisit that memory. He was asleep within a few minutes however, and if he dreamed of that night, he didn't remember it when he woke up.

His eyes opened and darted towards the clock placed on his rather small and very cramped bookshelf. According to its hands, it had been only ten minutes since he had fallen asleep. Young Bryce and Anne were holding hands and smiling up at him. He wished he was still there in that easier time. It wasn't as if he hated his job now. He loved what he did, but lately he had been doing so much that he never had any time for himself. He hardly had the time to do everything he was supposed to for the job. It had been a couple of weeks since had been on a run. There was always so much to do. There were other people who worked in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures with him. Sure the New York branch had a lot of ground to cover having most of the eastern seaboard, but there were a lot of people to watch over smaller districts.

Bryce wasn't an overachiever; he did his job and did it well. The Head of the Department had brought Bryce up because of this, but that didn't mean he had to do everything. It was like Weaver didn't want to work and had Bryce do it for him. He wasn't even the Department Head's aid; he was just high up on the Control subdivision. He wondered often if it was easier on the Regulation side. The rules didn't change often, but people were always stupid and misusing creatures. This almost always ended in these creatures escaping and the Wizarding Government had to deal with it.

And that week had been one of the most insane he had dealt with in a while; he had dealt with way too many incidents. Apparently they all required him. There had been the doxies released in the New York Public Library. That had taken almost a full day to find every last one. The press had said it was an infestation of a new bug. The Muggle News Liaison sometimes came up with some good stories. Outrageous and funny stories on occasion, but this week they were really slacking and just getting out stories as soon as they could. As soon as they did, it seemed another problem popped up. The same day with the doxies a group of fishermen had captured a couple of hippocampi. Weaver had asked Bryce to go and take a look.

The next day gnomes found their way into Central Park. That had been a two day operation. The little buggers were good at hiding. Bryce had barely had any sleep those two days because they couldn't just leave them hiding about. It had not even been a few which sometimes had been seen in the park. The Department usually let them go for a while before degnoming the park. This time it had been around 30 or 40 of them. He had gone home around five in the morning because someone in his office, Erin her name was, forced him to go home and get some sleep. Gnomes were not a big enough problem for him she had said. She covered for him, but he still came back at nine in the morning already having had his third cup of coffee.

The whole week had gone on like that. It was finally Friday though, and he had the weekend off. But before the week was over, he still had all the papers on his desk that needed to be finished and sent up the hall. He tried his hardest to focus and get it all done. It seemed whenever he finished one, more would float through the door and land on his desk. It was driving him crazy. He came close to throwing them all off the desk and walking out.

Finally around two, Bryce finished all that had come in. His stomach grumbled loudly. He hadn't eaten since… he couldn't remember when he had last eaten. It was sometime the previous day. He looked at the clock, nodded and then wrote a quick note to his friend in the Magical Law Enforcement office, folded it into a plane and enchanted it to fly off. Bryce organized all the paperwork on his desk and stared at it. It was quite a thick pile.

The last time Bryce had worked this hard, was a week into working at the New York Wizarding Department. He had been sent out to just about every single call and none of them very exciting. It was all very boring work. He'd had to take down a manticore. Of course with that, there were about ten other people. It had been a test, a very dangerous and frightening test. But it helped him where he was. And for the last two years, he had been in Peru working with the dragons.

Peru. It had been something he had been looking forward to. It had been far more dangerous than the manticore had been. He had been close to dying so many times on his trip; many of those had been just trying to get to the sanctuary. The sanctuary had been set up for any dragons people had smuggled to the America's, which many people did and they died because of it. Bryce knew how dangerous dragons were even though he loved them. On his trip to the sanctuary he had actually found a Vipertooth egg at the foot of the mountain. He took it back up to the dragons where-

"Knock knock." Bryce looked up to see his friend Rhydian Canian in the doorway. The fair haired handsome man that everyone girl dreamed of. Tall and lean in his silver suit, he looked a lot like a model.

"Hey Rhy. Give me a sec would you?" His friend nodded and leaned against the doorway folding the paper in his hands. Bryce organized all the paperwork on his desk hoping it would be the last of it. Satisfied it was in order he grabbed his coat from the stand and followed Rhy out of the room.

"Where do you want to go then friend?" Bryce shrugged. He really just wanted food, it didn't really matter where. "How about the usual place?"

"Sounds good. Feels like I haven't been there in ages with all this work." Bryce poked his head into the main office area checking to see how the other workers were. The few that were in there were working diligently or at least acting like it. They made it to first floor without any interruption when Eleora Chance walked in. She looked the same as she had in school, blonde and beautiful with a very dangerous look though. Her eyes were dark, and if you didn't know her, a little scary. She smiled when she caught sight of the two though and walked quickly to them.

"Bryce! Rhydian!" She hugged them both tightly. Their heads hit together as she squeezed.

"Hey El," Bryce said smoothing down his hair after the blatant attack from his old dueling mentor. "What are you doing here?" Eleora had a good heart, but she was crazy… There had been time when he accidently upset her and he ran for what felt like hours hiding from her wrath. Yet, he considered her one of his good friends.

"I'm here for Lyceus," she said holding out a piece of paper to him. Lyceus Falls was a werewolf, and also Eleora's husband. Every couple of years he had to re-register. It was a safety thing. He was a good man though, or from the times Bryce had met him, seemed to be.

"Where's he at?" Rhy asked looking around the lobby for the man.

"He's still at the shop. I'm just picking up his potion." She looked at Bryce. "Think you could help me out?" He shrugged.

"I'm about to go out to lunch with Rhy here," he said stealing a glance at his watch. He really was hungry… Besides, he didn't work in that division. If he had been coming back he would have gladly went up with her. El was his friend, and it would be nice to get talk. He hadn't spoken to her since the hunters went after Lyceus…

"It's alright. We'll catch up another time. Stop by the shop sometime." Bryce said he would and followed Rhy out of the building. Lyceus and Eleora had opened up a nice little shop somewhere in Manhattan. They had a nice little dueling club on the side as well. They did well for themselves.

"We should have a duel this weekend. Stop by Chance's place." Bryce shrugged. Rhydian had been a dueler. Bryce was good, not as good as his friend, but good enough to protect himself. It was requirement to get where he was. If you couldn't fight, you'd die quick.

"I'll think about it."

"Glad you'll give it a chance." Rhydian pulled sunglasses from his pocket and put them on. Bryce was half tempted to smack them off of him and throw him into the street for such a terrible joke.

"Really?" He shook his head. "I'm not so sure now. That was awful Rhy…" His friend grinned and they kept on down the street passing by all the muggles. They had no idea how unsafe the city could be. Of course, with the NYWD around, it was usually pretty safe.

"Were there any more disturbances today?" Rhydian asked.

"Nothing I had to deal with." he replied. "Anything on those dark wizards?" His friend shook his head.

"If they've been up to anything, we haven't heard."

"Find any link between them and all this commotion?" Bryce asked. They had been talking back and forth a lot during that week. Perhaps the dark wizards were smuggling magical creatures and having bad luck. The black market was always looking for non-tradeable items or sometimes people wanted creatures for their own collection... There was one wizard George Sinclair, who was a very rich wizard, and he had rich tastes. He had a large collection of magical creatures. The Department had been trying to get him for quite a while, but everything he had seemed safe by all the laws. Bryce was certain he had more than he was letting on though. He was sure Sinclair was selling more dangerous creatures and that was his source of money. Bryce had been called to his place more than once to deal with disturbances.

"Nothing as of yet," Rhydian said as they crossed the road with a group of people. O'Brien's was a little further down the road and the two Department workers continued in silence both contemplating the information they had. Bryce would have brought up Sinclair, but when they entered the shack, the smell of amazing food drove work out of their minds for the time.

"Merlin that smells good!" Bryce said taking a big whiff. The owner, a tall muscular man named Jerry waved at them. Jerry O'Brien was a local wizard. The bar he owned, whether muggles who went to it realized or not, was a wizarding bar. There was a nice ambience in the place, the lights were dim and it made the place mellow. Allyson, the waitress and Jerry's daughter came to our table. Her frilly green shirt had a bit of sauce and her apron was a mix of different colors. She looked tired, but when she saw the two she put on a genuine smile.

"Hey you two, been a busy week hasn't it?" She took at a pad from her apron along with a pencil.

"You could say that," Bryce said laughing. "You look like you've had a rough day too." She waved it off and held up her pad.

"What about you two? What can I get for you gentlemen?"

"Same thing as usual Ally. One of your dad's amazing burgers." Rhydian nodded.

"You do know he doesn't actually make it right?" She scribbled down our orders.

"Well it is named after him though…" Bryce said laughing. They knew he couldn't cook though. The guy they had cooking was great though.

"Anything else then? Drinks perhaps?" she asked sighing and shaking her head.

"Not for me," Rhydian said. "I'm still technically on duty." Bryce shook his head. There were still some things to do and as much as he wanted a drink, he hoped he would get out early and be able to get a drink later.

"Suit yourselves." She took her leave and the two relaxed a bit.

"This week has been crazy right?" Rhydian nodded.

"There was a lot of activity with the people we have on Wizard Watch. We aren't sure what they are up to. Nothing illegal… yet. We caught Norman Ralin again. But he was never a smart man anyway."

"Course. I'm not sure what's wrong with that guy… What did he do this time?" Rhydian shook his head and laughed.

"He tried magicing some stuff from a store." Bryce shook his head. "And it all ended up attacking people." Bryce chuckled. "Said it was an accident and that he tripped and his wand did it on its own…"

"Why do we allow him a wand still?" Bryce asked. Rhydian was going to respond, but Ally came with the burgers and work was out of their minds once more. It was a wonderful break from the whole week.

"I could go for drink now," Rhydian said setting down his half eaten burger. His friend had already finished his burger and was toying around with some fries.

"Yeah… But I tell you what," Bryce said taking a sip from his water. "Let's get out of work quickly. We can come here after that." The auror nodded with a mouthful of burger.

"Rhydian and Bryce?" The two looked towards the voice to see none other than Simone Halliwell walking over to them. She put her purse down on the table and hit Rhydian with her hips to scooch him over. "What a surprise seeing you two here." The two men sighed. Simone was a friend from school and also a reporter for the Wizarding World News. A huge paper based in New York. Simone was a nice girl, but a dedicated reporter.

"How's it going Simone?" The two expected her pad and pen to come out any moment, or her recorder pad. She never took out though.

"Not much. It's been a busy week. I told you two I've been working with the Muggle News Liaison right?" Bryce and Rhydian shook their heads. "Oh thought I had. So I have to help them get stories to Muggle news and still write my own articles. Any word on what has been going on?" And there it was, the two men expected the woman to take out her things then and there, but again she didn't.

"Uh… Nope. Too busy cleaning it all up," Rhydian replied staring at her.

"What?" she asked looking at him. "You think I'm going to attack for an interview? Please. You're my friends. I would ask nicely first. Besides I'm too tired. I could use some food." The dark haired woman raised her hand and waved it a little.

"So you hear anything interesting about all this then?" Rhydian asked finally finishing his meal. Simone shook her head and eyed Rhydian's glass.

"What're you drinking?" Rhydian lifted it up and shook it.

"Coke."

"With some rum?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Damn. I could use a drink." They all laughed at that.

"We all could," Bryce said laying some money onto the table. "We are going to come back tonight if you want to stop in." At least that was Bryce's and Rhydian's plan.

"Aw come on, just stay for a little bit and have one with me." The two guys looked at each other and then at their watches.

"Later, we promise." Rhydian put money for his own meal onto the table with Bryce's.

"You could at least keep me company for a bit." The two guys looked at each other and shrugged. So they sat at the bar with Simone for a bit while she downed her rum and coke.

"So how have you been Simone?" Bryce asked. It had been awhile since they had seen from her. If her coming by the office to talk to people for the paper didn't count at least. Life sure had changed from the school days.

"It's been alright. The boss is still a jerk, but what can you do?" She took another swig from her glass and stared at the bottom of when she found it empty. "How about you two? How's life going?"

"Work, work, work," Bryce said with a yawn. "And no sleep. Ever." She nodded.

"I hear you. Rhy?"

"About the same."

"Still with that one guy?" she asked.

"Yeah. But we are both pretty busy all the time. Hard to keep a relationship going when the job takes over." Simone nodded again.

"We saw Eleora though," Bryce brought this up when it had been quiet for a minute.

"Oh? How is she?"

"Well enough. She's still working at the dueling club. She was picking up some things at the department." Bryce didn't mention about Lyceus. He wasn't sure if Simone knew about the werewolf. It wouldn't have mattered even if she did. It was usually pretty rude to talk about those things.

"That's good." Simone gave her glass a look hoping it would fill it would fill up. "Hear from Mycaster lately?" Bryce shook his head. Mariame had been his mentor and someone he cared for very dearly. She had gone off to some remote place to help people. He got frequent owls from her, but not as much as he wanted.

"It's been awhile. She was doing well last I heard from her. She was in China I think helping underprivileged wizards. Something like that at least." He smiled remembering his mentor. "You hear about Simon?" he asked.

"No. What?"

"He got into some big magic school. He's doing more studies. Something with charms I think. I'm not sure, but he is doing some big stuff last I heard," Rhydian said.

"Hmm… I'll have to look into that." They talked about more of their friends from school for a almost an hour there really was only one person they hadn't brought up and they all knew who it was. No one spoke though.

"Not going to ask about Anne?" Rhydian finally asked after the awkward pause. Bryce shrugged.

"She's gone Rhy." He fiddled with his hands. "None of us has heard from her in years. I didn't really feel like asking." He used ask about her, but he always got the same answer. No one had heard from since she left almost seven years ago. She hadn't told anyone and when the last year of school came, she wasn't there. The owls stopped coming. Bryce had nightmares for months. He thought something bad had happened, till someone heard she had gone west. That was the last they heard about her. It wouldn't be hard for her to send an owl once in a while, but she never had. Bryce had no idea if she alive or not now. It didn't matter though; he had to forget about her.

"We should get back Bryce." They got up to leave and Simone followed them to the door after she paid.

"Hey Bryce?" Simone tugged his sleeve as they left the building. Bryce turned and Rhydian did as well. "Can I talk to you?" He looked back at Rhydian.

"I'll catch up Rhy." He turned to Simone. She was looking nervously at him. "What's up?"

"I have heard something about Anne." Bryce's head was instantly filled with horrible images. The images he had seen when he faced a boggart for the first time, when he had been close to the blonde. The boggart had turned into the small girl lying on the ground crying out in pain. It had been a trick, but still, it scared him more than anything. Now Simone had heard something… Anne was dead. Why else would Simone look so worried? He put his hand against the wall and took a deep breath. "Bryce? You alright" He nodded.

"What did you hear?" He looked up at her with terrified eyes. Even though he hadn't seen Anne since the year before he left school, he still held hope.

"Nothing much… I just heard about an Anne O'Connor from a friend at the Redwood Institute." Bryce looked at her hoping for me. "She just said she heard the name from someone. I ask on occasion for you. I know you miss her. That was all they heard though. It might not be her though." Bryce sighed but understood. There was no telling where Anne had gone…

"Thanks Simone. I appreciate it." She moved in and gave him a quick hug.

"No problem. I know how much you miss her. I'll tell me friend to keep a look out."

"I should get back now," Bryce said coming out of the hug. He turned without saying goodbye and caught up with Rhydian.

"What did she want to talk about?" the blonde asked as his friend.

"It was nothing." They didn't speak for the rest of the walk back to the building.


End file.
